


Felicity

by TyphloticHaruspex



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphloticHaruspex/pseuds/TyphloticHaruspex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely a partnership between Lake-town and Mirkwood, however shortlived, could be mutually beneficial?<br/>(this was a lame thing for someone that I might actually pick up later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity

Whether Thranduil’s entrance had been a blessing or a curse, it could not be argued that he was certainly a sight to behold. In no way had Bard ever dreamed he’d bear witness to any creature—an elven lord, nonetheless, that carried such majesty, such quiet, demanding strength with him. Like he was made of air, this tall, intimidating elf drifted into a nearby chair in the tent they had designated for meetings, his muscles seeming to relax individually until he was all but molded perfectly into the seat. 

“Let us speak for a moment,” he said finally, releasing Bard from the spell that his mere movements seemed to cast.

“Yes,” the riverman agreed, debating with himself as if he should sit as well, or if it would be taken as a sign of disrespect. Opting instead to lean faux casually against one of the supporting beams, he dared himself to meet the lord’s eyes. 

“Until this moment, we have had no reason to communicate,” Thranduil continued, holding the gaze firmly. “Granted now there are…circumstances…that have brought us together.” On his makeshift throne, he shifted comfortably to fold his hands together in his lap. 

The tone that his voice took on now was interesting, to say in the least. Obviously, the King of Mirkwood was not pleased to be taking any action in conjunction with the humans, but it was, from each of their perspectives, necessary. Providence, it seemed, had a sense of humor—grouping the ethereal elves with the weary mortals of Lake-town in a shared sense of being cheated by the King Under the Mountain. 

Regret, perhaps, rang in his voice; yet there was something more, something coiled within that made Bard’s skin crawl and his throat seize.

“Of course,” Bard agreed distantly, looking away in a moment of sudden intimidation as he did his best to think only of the townsfolk who depended on him; on this conversation going well. “Much is to be gained from this partnership, for both of our people.”

With all the sound of a cat’s tread, Thranduil stood slowly, his magnificent robes pooling about his feet and his hair draping across his shoulders. 

“Indeed,” he murmured, his voice dropping an octave lower, “Though it is not only our people who stand to gain from this…as you said, partnership.”

He drifted closer as the riverman’s heartbeat quickened in his throat, pounded in his head and left a trail of most unchaste thoughts in its wake.

“Milord--” Bard began shakily, feeling rather than seeing the elf slide ever closer, his whole body shivering from just the nearness of this beautiful man. 

“Enough,” Thranduil interrupted, dipping close enough to drag his lips against the mortal’s jaw, smirking at the way he shuddered under the slight touch.

**Author's Note:**

> MY PURPLE PIXIE BBY I LOVE YOU  
> Yes it was ME all along!! YOUR bb!  
> I know its super short, but there's a good reason.  
> Could you read the first letter of every sentence for me?


End file.
